Last Friday Night
by Invader Tay
Summary: Happy 2012 Olympics from Italy and Germany! One-shot, honsetly there isnt much else to say. It's short, sweet, and cute. There's your summary.


_What better way to share in the international freindiship of nations than with a silly little one shot?_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

The torch bearers all received torches from their sponsors and the man who had the actual lit one began lighting the rest. Everyone in the stadium was waiting patiently for him to finish, and then for all of them to go to light the main torch in the center of the stadium so the games could officially begin.

It had been a long day full of plane ride after plane ride, and practice session after debriefing meeting, one right after another. Not to mention that most people were still on their homeland's time and that varied from an hour difference for Spain, to the seven hours for the Americans.

Yet somehow, despite all this, Italy was still up, but that might have been due to the large amount of caffeine that he'd be given. He stretched up on his tiptoes to watch the runners go past.

It wasn't fair that all the athletes around him were taller. Not to mention that the Israelis weren't being friendly and wouldn't make a space just so he could see.

It also wasn't fair that the Italian team was nowhere near the German team.

Italy got the whole 'alphabetical order' thing, but why did Greece get to go first? Okay fine, the games were his invention after all, but if he got to go first, than surely Italy could have gone in with Germany's team, or at least be allowed to move now. However he was on strict orders to stay where he was, and being Italy (now with added caffeine), he was having problems with staying still for so long.

"Geeze, stupid mother fuckers could hurry up some…" Lovino grumbled from next to him, a sour look on his face as the runners made another pass around the circle. He then yawned real big and reached his arms into the air, one hand still clutching his Italian flag. Feliciano rolled his eyes at his brother, "Lovino. Be more polite, it was nice of England to let us come."

"Yeah? Well Sir Eyebrows should move his damn ceremony along faster."

"You're just miffed because you want to be with Spain."

Lovino's face went beat red, "I do fucking not!"

"Yes you do. You keep looking over at the Spanish team with sad puppy eyes."

"Well you keep looking for that gaggle of fucked up potato heads!"

Feliciano shrugged, and said, "So? At least I admit to it. When will _you_ admit that you love big brother Spain?" He then turned with a sigh and tried to spot the Germans over the crowd while Lovino began sputtering things that didn't sound like any language that Feliciano had ever heard.

The runners finally raced into the center of the circle and stood facing the huge metal contraption in the middle. Feliciano really had no idea what it was, to him it kind of looked like a giant misshapen pinecone…

Once again the announcers were saying something about the main torch. The first part of the announcement came out in French before a very unenthusiastic man came on in English. Feliciano found it pretty amusing that at England's games they were speaking in French and English. He wondered what had been done to make England agree to that. It probably wasn't very good, and most likely involved blackmail about him and America, who was, as France put it, 'making eyes at England' from across the room.

Anyhoo, the torch bearers lowered their torches to set one of the bronze 'leaves' on fire. Feliciano watched as one lit up the other, the flames making slow passes around the ring. And that's when (finally) he saw the pink and blue blazers of the German team.

You couldn't mistake that uniform.

He found it funny that when they had marched in most of the athletes were singing and yelling, some even riding on their teammates shoulders (Feliciano was pretty sure they had been the only team doing that), while the country they represented was so much calmer and more reserved.

Speaking of Germany…

Feliciano cracked a grin and turned to make sure Lovino wasn't watching, he had actually fallen asleep while standing up, before darting off in their direction.

He slipped through the teams unhindered and greeted the nations he passed, some arched their eyebrows at him, but they kept their mouths shut. When he went through the Hungarian team, Hungary turned to wink at him and gave him a thumbs-up before going back to gazing at the fire before her, already putting two and two together on where he was headed.

The cauldron (the big torch) had finished being lit when Feliciano slipped into the midst of the German team. They were all talking excitedly about whether it was going to stay that low, or did the English have another surprise up their sleeve. Some of them also seemed interested on why there was a random Italian stumbling amongst their group

However, said stumbling Italian was far too busy to try and respond or make friends with all of Germany's people at the moment. He was more intent on finding the nation himself, but when he had time later he would get to know everyone~! But man, where there a lot of people to search through! If he remembered correctly the German's had about three hundred and fifteen athletes, which sure was a lot!

Feliciano had almost given up hope when he saw a man standing taller than most around him, stern gaze fixed on the center of the stadium. A smile broke across Feliciano's face as he recognized the crinkle the man got on his brow, and Feliciano just knew that he was trying to figure out how the cauldron worked and if it was possible to improve on it. So with a new found skip in his step he ran up to Germany and tapped him on his shoulder calling out, "Surprise~!"

Germany looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in shock, "Italien? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ve, I think you've been around too many Germans, Ludwig~." Feliciano said with a giggle and grinned up at the taller man. Ludwig blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes for good measure, "Vhat are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my team."

"Yes I understand that, but vhy are you over _here_?"

Feliciano's smile fell a little, "I came to see you."

"Vhy?"

Now he was full out pouting, "Because I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

Ludwig sighed and scratched the back of his head, making his white hat move with the action, "I saw you before the ceremonies began, and that was just several hours ago." Feliciano's face fell and he turned his gaze to the ground, "Oh…right…sorry." He began fidgeting with his green, white, and red scarf.

It was unnatural to see anything but a smile on the Italian's face, and Ludwig didn't like the way that the frown pulled down the corners of his mouth. So with a deep sigh he mumbled, "B-but, I did miss you a little."

Feliciano's head jerked up, a hopeful look on his face, "Really?"

"J-ja."

"Yay~! I love you too Ludwig!" He called happily, throwing his arms around the very flustered man. So maybe Ludwig hadn't said it first, but Feliciano could tell that it was what he had meant to say. Italian instincts and all, ya 'know?

Ludwig, whose face was bright red, stammered, "F-Feliciano, you just don't say things like that in public, and especially not that loudly!"

Feliciano looked up a bit hurt, "But I do! I love yo-." He was cut off by the sudden gasps and cheers of approval from around them. Both of them turned to see the torches in the center combing into this one huge flower-ish thing before rising up above the crowds somewhat. With that fireworks exploded across the skies and all the teams assembled let up cries of joy and shouts of victory for their countries.

"Go Deutschland!" Feliciano yelled out along with Ludwig's team. He then turned to grin at said nation, "I hope your team wins lots of gold medals!"

Ludwig looked at him, seeming to weigh something out in his head. He came to a decision and nodded, "You to Feliciano. Happy Olympics." And with that he leaned down and caught Feliciano off guard with a kiss. He giggled and went up on tiptoe again, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck. _'Happy Olympics to you too~.' _He thought, smiling into the kiss as Ludwig's hands found the way into his hair while fireworks boomed and glowed overhead.

* * *

_Happy (belated) Olympics! I would have posted this Friday night, but life decided to get in the way and blew up our wifi router. _

_It was death by lightening. _

_For those who are reading Match Makers, chapters will be going up tommorow, and thank you for being patient. _

_~Anna_


End file.
